titanfall_expanded_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Ammunition
There is a huge variety of ammunition found within the Titanfall: Expanded Universe, all of which is covered here, from standard rounds to incendiary, plasma or even nuclear based projectiles. Notation Notation is the term used to describe the characteristics of a given ammunition type. It is typically recognised as a series of abbreviations – each describing a certain property – that show exactly what kind of round they are describing. For example, 7.82x50mm SIR-LAP means the round is 7.82 millimetres in diameter, 5 centimetres long, and has a full metal jacket instead of a hollow point. Some have unique designations which are covered in their own section, such as the Longbow 11.1x78mm HYVAP ammunition. On a weapon's specifications section, the ammunition a weapon uses is given under 'bullet type' or 'projectile', depending on what the weapon is. *'Bullet Type/Projectile:' (diameter in mm)x(length in mm) (Standard issue round) (All other usable variants) Generic Small Arms Ammunition This section deals with all the types of ammunition that are compatible in small arms weaponry, shotguns not included. Also included is a compatibility chart for calibres currently in service. 'SIR' The SIR has been in active use for more than a century, being potent, reliable and easy to manufacture. It is an abbreviation for Standard Issue Round, as it is the most commonly used throughout the Frontier and Core Systems in most lethal small-arms weaponry. All SIR rounds are hollow-point unless stated otherwise, with a lead core partially encased in a copper alloy jacket, resulting in severe trauma due to the bullet diameter increasing upon hitting a target as the hollow point collapses outwards. The entire projectile is embedded inside a case which must be ejected after firing, except if specified otherwise. : '-C' : The SIR-C replaces the standard casing with a solid propellant that burns away completely after ignition. IMRS systems can recognise an SIR-C and skip the eject cycle whilst being fired, hence allowing for a greater rate of fire than cased rounds. They also have a lower sound profile, making them ideal for quiet kills when used with a suppressor. : '-LAP' : Low Armour Piercing rounds fully encase the bullet core in the copper alloy jacket, and are also commonly referred to as full metal jacket rounds. They have a solid tip as opposed to a hollow point, allowing for greater penetrative capabilities. All small arms can use LAP rounds by default, without the need for a strengthened barrel. : '-HAP' : High Armour Piercing rounds use a solid tungsten carbide core and steel alloy casing, and have more powerful propellant to ensure the bullet reaches standard muzzle velocity. They are less effective on soft targets as they will often fail to fully impart their kinetic energy as they pass straight through the target, and require a strengthened barrel to use. They are highly effective against armour, however. : '-MAP' : Maximal Armour Piercing rounds use a projectile made entirely of depleted uranium. Their pyrophoric properties cause the projectile to self-sharpen and superheat on impact, melting through armoured targets and ensuring maximum penetration. They have reduced effectiveness on soft targets (see -HAP for details) and require a strengthened barrel. : '-I' : Incendiary rounds have a tip that deforms on impact, igniting the zirconium powder and high pressure fuel inside, which is expelled as a dust/vapour cloud at over 600 degrees Celsius through holes in the projectile’s jacket. They can injure living beings up to a metre away, though a specialised firing chamber is required to use them safely. Note: Explosive and Mass Reactive Explosive ammunition can contain an incendiary charge in addition to their explosive charge (IEX and IMREX respectively). : '-SHRD' : SHaRD rounds are designed to fragment just prior to impact by use of a proximity fuse. The casing will shatter into a large amount of razor-sharp microfilaments which shred through organic targets with terrifying efficiency, though a specialised firing chamber is required to use them safely. : '-EX' : EXplosive rounds are tipped with a piezo-electric crystal that causes the projectile to explode on contact, making them highly effective at destroying cover and hitting targets behind said cover. Explosive rounds are only ever used in light, heavy, or multi-barrelled machine guns due to the difficulty of their manufacture and the lack of damage caused per shot in smaller calibres. : '-MREX' : Mass Reactive EXplosive rounds are more advanced than standard explosive rounds, with a combination of a proximity sensor, shock sensor and timed fuse working in tandem to detonate a high explosive charge inside the projectile after it has penetrated the target, allowing for limited cover penetration and extreme damage to biological and armoured targets alike as it blows them apart from the inside. 'DSF' Discarding Sabot Flechettes are an old concept, but have only recently been introduced after RSPN began manufacturing non R Frame weaponry designed for special operations teams. The nature of DSFs ensures good penetration in lightly armoured targets without sacrificing their effectiveness against soft targets, as the sub-projectile is fashioned from a frangible high density alloy, allowing them to fracture just after impact. The fragments will not exit soft targets as they spread out, and can tear though light armour with a similar - albeit mitigated - effect to high explosive incendiary ammunition. Some variants replace the flechette for a different payload altogether. : '-APSP' : Armour Piercing Sub-Projectile flechettes exchange the frangible metal alloy for depleted uranium, and utilise a small shaped charge warhead placed at the tip of the flechette. A piezo-electric trigger causes the explosive to detonate upon impact, granting massively increased penetration as the charge 'blasts a path' for the flechette, which then benefits from depleted uranium's phyrophoric properties. : '-NDL' : NeeDLe flechettes are composed of an organic crytalline substance designed to disintegrate a short period after firing, and contain a small reservoir of anaesthetic, paralytic, or lethal chemical agent which is injected into the target upon the hypodermic tip breaching the target's skin. IMRSs are calibrated to use the compressed gas cylinder inside the magazine for a low-power shot to prevent the flechette from shattering or killing the target, whic also give them an extremely low sound profile. : '-DF' : DragonFire flechettes have a hollow interior which contains a small amount of Feroxene, that - upon the flechette fracturing - will immediately react with oxygen in the air to create a searing inferno of over 2000 degrees Celsius, generally reducing the surrounding area to ash. They are expensive to produce and have no armour penetration, and so are rarely seen in use. : '-FRG' : FRaGmentation flechettes are functionally similar to SHRD rounds. Each flechette contains a small proximity fuse and a line of low explosive running down its length, which turns each individual projectile into a hailstorm of razor-sharp microfilaments before impact and shredding anything in the resultant shrapnel cloud. Note: FRG flechettes can come in an incendiary variant (IFRG). : '-EX' : EXplosive flechettes are similar to their Standard Issue Round counterparts: they contain a small, specialised explosive charge and are tipped with a piezo-electric crystal that causes the flechette to explode on contact and damage the surrounding area, showering the surrounding area with shrapnel and generating a concussive blast wave powerful enough to break bones. : '-APFS' : Armour Piercing Fin Stabilised flechettes are used primarily in snipers, especially the Kraber-AP and Kraber-APD Heavy Rifles, desgined to give as much killing power versus armoured and soft targets alike with a barbed tip and streamlined fins, which also help keep the projectile moving in a straight line over extreme distances as well as increasing their penetrative effect on targets. Specific Small Arms Ammunition '11.4x80mm HYVAP' The HYper Velocity Armour Piercing round is based on the SIR, though with a few changes to make it suitable for use in the Longbow DMR. Due to the velocities the round is fired at (above hypersonic), the HYVAP has been redesigned to withstand the stresses of the immense acceleration it undergoes as the propellant ignites. The propellant itself is a highly volatile chemical which detonates with a force much stronger than conventional propellant can manage, to ensure the bullet travels at its intended velocity to mitigate drop and wind effects on its trajectory, which give the Longbow its famous pinpoint accuracy to ranges in excess of one and a half kilometres. To compensate for the volatile propellant charge, the copper jacket is eschewed in favour of a hardened steel alloy, preventing the case from damaging the inside of the firing chamber from the rapid expansion of the gases inside. In addition, the projectile within the case is designed to be more aerodynamic than most common SIRs, having a much smaller cross-sectional area and hence, greater penetrative ability and stability of flight.